


Best Kept Secrets

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Based on Season 1, Chat Noir follows up with akuma victims, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, So much WORSE, back at it with the crack reveal fics, but it's worse, but this time it's the class, the class thinks Adrien and Mari are hooking up during akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: The class wonders why Marinette and Adrien always disappear during Akuma attacks. Alix has a theory.





	Best Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing reveal fics that border on crack.... I don't know.

Ms. Bustier’s class lounged around in their seats either playing on their phones or with their other possessions. Everyone listened half-heartedly to the news stream playing from Alya’s phone. The students were, regrettably, trapped in the room by Hawkmoth’s most recent Akuma... who just so happened to be their teacher... who had trapped them in there. If fact the only two students who were not trapped in the room were Marinette and Adrien. The two were as usual running late and instead of locking them in with the rest of the class the ‘Hall Monitor’ had in fact chased them out to punish them personally. 

The silence was only bound to last for so long.

“You know Mari’s got some serious balls to pull off what she does at school.” Alix commented glancing at the seat the pig-tailed girl usually fills.

“What do you mean?” Alya asks pulling herself up from Nino’s chest where she was relaxing.

“Her and Adrien.” Rose answers drawing more people into the conversation.

Alya has no idea where this conversation is going, “I don’t get what you’re implying.” 

Kim laughed loudly dropping his seat back to the proper position, “Come on Alya, you don’t have to cover for them. We all know.”

“Know what?!” The blogger demanded.

Alix rolled her eyes, “That her and Adrien are getting hot and heavy when they leave class.” Alya’s brain ground to a halt, only Chloe’s jealous growl put her back on track.

“What? What gives you that idea?”

“They’re always gone at the same time.” Sabrina interjected, “And when they come back they’re both flushed and panting.”

“Yeah because they ran here so they’d be less late!” She couldn’t help but facepalm and turn to Nino for backup but Kim cut in first.

“Or because they had to break up the sexytimes and finally get to class. Hell Adrien came in limping once, I for one am curious to know what she did to him.”

“You all realize there’s one massive flaw in your theory right?” Nino finally spoke up, “Mari can’t even string a sentence together around Adrien.” Several students laughed at that.

Juleka spoke through her chuckles, “She’s never been able to speak to the people she was crushing on, or did you forget when you were nine and she had a crush on you?”

Alya turned back to face Nino, “Mari had a crush on you?” Her boyfriend blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Before he could answer Mylene joined in having removed her headphones,

“It’s easy to forget you’re still new sometimes, Tom and Sabine’s is the best bakery in this part of Paris and that’s not bias that’s fact.”

“We all grew up in that bakery to some degree, playing on the floor with Mari as tots.” Nath dug around in his bag and handed a worn out photo to Alya. In the photo was Marinette and Nathaniel hugging, they couldn’t have been more than five. 

“Chloe will never admit it but in middle school her and Marinette were once friends.” The tomato boy added.

Chloe scoffed and flicked her hair, “I try not to remember that.” Alya sneered but Nino kept her from lunging.

“The point is,” Nino returned the conversation to it’s main topic, “there’s no way she and Adrien are hooking up, Marinette is-”

“Savage.” Kim finished. “We were only what, eight? When she replaced the seamstress for the school play. The girl tore into a grown-ass woman, made her cry, and then fixed all the costumes for the performance.”

Alix snapped her fingers, “Or in the seventh grade when that wrestler put gum in her hair and she pinned him.”

“Marinette may stutter like she’s disabled around Adrien but even he’s seen what a firecracker she can be, I hate to say it but he does admire that about her.” Chloe muttered, when everyone turned to her in shock she bit out, “What? He’s been _**my**_ friend since we were kids too!”

Oh yeah Adrien may have been homeschooled but he was still a Parisian through and through.

Alya couldn’t help it and began to laugh hysterically, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I just can’t believe you all think Mari not only hooks up with literal sunshine Adrien Agreste but that she wears the pants for it. I love her dearly but she can barely stand within three meters of him without swooning. What’s next you’re going to tell me you think they’re Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Everyone laughed at that, it’s true there was more to Marinette than meets the eye but yeah Paris’ resident heroes they were not.

“Actually, Marinette’s and Adrien’s body types are a 98.9% match for Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Everyone turned to Max jaws hanging open or faces full of scepticism. “And 85% of Marinette’s absences coincide with Akuma attacks. 74 for Adrien.”

“Why is Adrien’s less?” Kim asked.

“Modeling events he’s been pulled from school from. For Marinette it’s times she had to help in the bakery or run deliveries.”

“But they’ve been Akumatized... haven’t they?” Juleka asks, slowly everyone starts shaking their heads.

“Mari’s too cheerful or more likely too stubborn to ever let Hawkmoth control her.” Alya would defend her best friend to the last.

“I’d like to say the same for Adrien but the guy’s father is an asshole, he’s the reason I was akumatized.” Nino sighed, “If anything I’m genuinely impressed he hasn’t been and I love my bro.”

“Like I said Mari is ballzy but using Akuma attacks to hook up with her man? Remind me to high five her after this.”

“This is ridiculous!” Chloe slams her hands on her desk and stands. “Adrien can’t lie to save his life, there’s no way he’d be able to hide hooking up with Marinette or being a superhero. I’ve met them, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat is an obnoxious flirt and Ladybug is way too serious to be Marinette. End of discussion.”

“We’ve all met them Chloe,” Alya rolled her eyes, “we’ve all also gotten our asses handed to us by them.”

“Out of all of us though you’ve been the closest Alya, not just for the Ladyblog but as Lady Wifi too.” Everyone rounds on Rose before turning back to Alya.

“You do remember don’t you?” Mylene asks, Alya sighs and nods. Chat Noir also did follow up with every Akuma victim. He comforted them when the memories began to return, helped them get through the guilt and the pain of remembering what they said and did. Ladybug was often credited as the hero of Paris and it was true, but Chat Noir was the one who comforted them at their lowest.

“Rose is right, you’re the only one here who’s actually gotten her hands on the mask.” Sabrina adds, Alya shrugs helplessly.

“Even though I did it doesn’t budge. She told me it was magic.” 

Everyone began to talk over each other after that trying to prove or disprove the newly running theory that Marinette and Adrien were actually Paris’ spandex/leather/magic clad saviours.

“Guys.”

“Guys!”

“GUYS!” The class silenced and turned to Ivan.

“Ladybug knew Smelly Wolf.” And with those four words everyone’s brains fried.

“Marinette and Adrien are the only people who can actually challenge me at Mecha Strike, and Ladybug and Chat Noir beat me.” Max finally added.

“Like that proves anything!” Chloe scoffed, if it hadn’t been so silent in the room no one would have heard her add, “But they still were both in the hotel after Marinette’s uncle sealed it with caramel. As were Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“I never captured Adrien as the Horrificator but he still disappeared when Chat Noir appeared.” 

“And Chat was alone while I was with Mari as the Evillustrator.”

As hard as it was to believe the number of coincidences were beginning to pile up. There were only so many times those two could show up in a locked down building. 

“Okay let’s say we’re humoring this,” Alix interrupted, “then why the hell is Adrien a huge flirt slash dorkatron as Chat?”

The sound of a pair of heads colliding with desks drew everyone’s attention. Both Chloe and Nino were grumbling under their breath while Alya and Sabrina tried to assist them.

“Don’t say it Nino!” Chloe shrieked. Nino just repeatedly whacked his head on the table, everyone was confused until Nath started laughing.

“How did I not see it before?” By now everyone was getting frustrated.

“What?!” The class shouted.

“Adrien is an anime nerd.” Chloe and Nino groaned again, this time Alya joined in. “He saw some of my sketches and we ended up having a three hour conversation about Sailor Moon once.”

“...What a dweeb.” Kim snorted, “I can’t believe I hit him with an arrow as Dark Cupid.”

“So we’re just accepting this now?” Alya asked, most of the class just seemed to shrug and nod. 

Nino elbowed Alya, “You know what this means right?”

“That our best friends are keeping secrets and risking their lives almost daily?”

“True but it also means that Adrinette and LadyNoir can also be cannon because Chat loves Ladybug and Mari loves Adrien.”

“Yeah but there’s no way they know that!” Alya exploded, she grabbed her phone and began scrolling through old posts on her blog, searching for signs of her friends in them. There was unfortunately a lot. “Akuma is gone. Marinette and Adrien save the day again.”

“Do we tell them that we know? It might help.” Rose asks, Alya shakes her head.

“They don’t even know who each other is, Ladybug hides her identity to protect her family to protect us. We should do the same for them.”

“In a way we do owe them, they’ve saved all of us.” Nathaniel points out. A few more strokes of his pencil and he turns the book to the class. On the page is Adrien looking bored in class, his face is propped up on his hand with his pencil balanced on his upper lip; Mari sits next to him blushing with her shoulders up to her ears in embarrassment. The only odd things about the image is the fact that Adrien has Chat’s ears and a tail, and Mari’s blush sits on her face like a mask... it’s impossible to deny it, seeing them like that. 

“We’ve all been Akumatized so unless someone blabs Hawkmoth won’t ever know.” At the mention of spilling the beans everyone turns to Chloe. She glares everyone down.

“Despite what you think of me Adrien is still my friend and I wouldn’t do anything to put him in harm's way.”

“But you hate Marinette.” Alya growls. Chloe makes a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and her hands clench,

“You’re not wrong... But I admire Ladybug, and without her we’d all still be Akuma and Hawkmoth would have their Miraculous. If anything ever happened to Ladybug Adrien would never forgive me and I can’t have that. Is my answer to your satisfaction?” Alya stared her down for a while longer before sighing,

“It’s probably the best I’m going to get. Sooo who wants to place bets on how long it takes them to figure it out?”

Before anyone could offer up anything the door was opened and Adrien and Marinette poked their heads in looking incriminatingly flushed and disheveled. 

“Hey guys, Mr. Damocles said we were dismissed since Ms. Bustier is getting treated after her akumatization.”

“Where did you two end up?” Alix asks gathering her bag and her skates.

“The Hall Monitor locked me in the Chemistry lab.” Adrien offered.

“And I hid in the girls bathroom.” Marinette added, their explanation was met with varying levels of amusement and eye rolls which was confusing. 

Facepalming at the classes terrible acting skills Alix decided to have a little fun.

“You don’t have to lie to us you know, we know your secret.” The class gasped and/or glared at Alix while the two superheros paled and began stuttering trying to come up with a lie. Alix stepped up to Marinette and clapped her on the shoulder causing the girl to squeak. “I can’t believe you two use the Akuma attacks to sneak out of the room to go make out, that’s kinky girl. I’m proud of you.”

Marinette looks like she’s about to faint, Adrien is simply frozen solid. Alix shoulders her bag a little higher and heads out of the room.

“Oh Alya!” She calls before she can actually leave though, “Put me down for six months.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be in the trash if you need me.


End file.
